Because of HaeHyuk
by EviLisa2101
Summary: semua Seme diberitahu Donghae tentang 'syarat'nya pada Eunhyuk/ para Seme pun menyeringai mesum, bagaimana nasib para Uke selanjutnya?/ -Because of KyuHyuk Fanfiction- Sequel!/ SuJu fict!/ still Prolog!/ DLDR!/ mind to RnR? -DISCONTINUED-


Semua _Seme _heran, mengapa Eunhyuk bisa memberikan Donghae 'hadiah' yang menyenangkan untuk Donghae dengan mudahnya.

Sehingga, semuanya memutuskan untuk meminta cara pada Donghae, agar bisa ber-'_this' and 'that' _ria dengan _uke_ mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hae, bagaimana caramu agar bisa ber-'_this_' and '_that_' dengan Eunhyuk?"

"Hanya mencari _FanFiction _dengan _cast_ berbeda, lalu pura-pura mengambek pada Eunhyuk dan meminta _'syarat' _padanya"

"Syarat apa?"

"…"

.

Semua _seme _pun menyeringai mesum.

Lalu, bagaimana nasib para _uke _selanjutnya?

* * *

**Lisa Anggraini | Jung Sohee**

**[EviLisa2101]**

**...::: present :::...**

_-An __**Super Junior**__ Fanfiction- :_

"**Because of HaeHyuk"**

* * *

**Story & Idea 'Because of HaeHyuk' © Lisa Anggraini | Jung Sohee**

**Cast and anything in this Story © God, Parents, Fans, themselves, and their Couple**

**Sequel ® 'Because of KyuHyuk FanFiction'**

* * *

**CAST:**

**All Super Junior Couple (KangTeuk, HanChul, YeWook, KyuMin, SiBum, HaeHyuk, ZhouRy)**

**GENRE:**

**Romance, Humor, Family, etc**

**RATED:**

**T to M**

**Length :**

**1/8**

**WARNING! **

**-Yaoi / Boys Love / BOYS x BOYS**

**-Miss typo(s) – typo(s)**

**-EYD failure**

**-Alur Rush**

**-Mature Content**

**-Out Of Character**

**-etc,**

A/N: ini Sequel dari FF Lisa yang berjudul **"Because of KyuHyuk Fanfiction"** .. banyak yang meminta Sequelnya jadi akan Lisa buatkan.. ini hanya kumpulan Oneshoot saja atau mungkin berchapter tapi semuanya berawal dari kejadian yang sama XD alias berhubungan ^^v .. so, yang kemarin minta Sequel, ini Lisa kasih.. tapi Lisa update satu couple di tiap chapternya, _otthokhae_? d^^b

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! I DON'T NEED YOUR BASHING or FLAME! kalau **_**comment**_** yang membangun Lisa terima dengan telapak tangan Yoseob(?) yang terbuka! XD**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ ! XD**

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} ICON ! ^^v**

* * *

**-Author POV-  
**

**.  
**

"Hyukkie~ aaaaa~"

"Isshh! Lee Donghae kau sudah besar!"

"Apa tak boleh disuapi oleh _chagi_-ku sendiri?"

"Aish! Iya-iya! Akan aku suapi! Aaaa~~"

Terlihat dua _namja _yang tengah bermesra-mesraan di meja makan. Mereka tengah asyik-asyiknya bersuap-suap ria didepan para _namja_ yang memandang iri pada mereka—tepatnya para _namja _berstatus _seme_.

"Teukie _hyung_~" Kangin—sang _Appa_ di SuJu itu langsung menoleh pada _hyung_ tertua mereka yang berstatus sebagai _umma _SuJu—sekaligus _uke_nya.

"Apa?" tanya Leeteuk dengan sangat padat, tanpa bobot(?), singkat dan jelas—membuat Kangin memanyunkan bibirnya dengan tidak elitnya. Leeteuk pun hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali memakan sup _kimchi _buatan Ryeowook. Kangin pun mendengus sebal dan ikut memakan sup _kimchi_nya.

'_Padahal mau minta suapin, Teukie! Huweeee _T^T_'_ batin Kangin nelangsa. Para _seme _yang melihat hal itupun segera menoleh pada _uke _mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon—mengikuti jejak sang _umma_. Siwon langsung tersenyum ramah pada Kibum—terpaksa. Sepertinya dia harus bersabar seperti _Appa_nya terhadap sang _uke _yang tak peka.

"Apa maumu cina oleng?" Hankyung langsung berpura-pura menikmati sup _kimchi_nya. Dia sepertinya tidak mau lagi mendapat omelan pedas nan ajaib dari bibir milik seorang Kim Heechul.

"Minnie _hyung_~" Sungmin hanya melirik Kyuhyun—untuk menjawab panggilannya. Lalu kembali menoleh ke arah HaeHyuk _couple_—yang masih asyik dengan dunia suap-suapan(?) mereka berdua. Kyuhyun pun langsung cemberut di buatnya. Ia menggigit gemas sendok sup yang ada di tangannya—seakan ia membayangkan tengah menggigit tubuh Sungmin yang mulus itu.

"Wookie~"

"Apa sih, _hyung_?" Yesung langsung diam begitu Ryeowook sudah memasang wajah masamnya—yah, _namja _manis itu tengah mengambek pada Yesung—sepertinya karena kejadian tadi malam.

"Mo—"

"Manggil Mochi? Apa sih Mimi-_ge_? 'ngga liat Henry lagi makan? Jangan ganggu dulu deh!" Zhoumi langsung menghelus dada saking kagetnya. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Belum selesai bicara omongannya sudah dipotong duluan oleh _namjachingu _munyilnya yang ada disampingnya itu.

Sementara Shindong? _Namja_ tambun itu sudah selesai makan sedari tadi. dan ia memilih pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton _televisi_—daripada mendengar kegaduhan di ruang makan antara _seme _dan _uke _yang entah ia tidak perduli tentang apa.

Sementara para _uke_—kecuali Eunhyuk tentunya,tetap berpura-pura cuek pada _seme _mereka. sepertinya benar-benar karena kejadian yang sedari tadi malam. Lebih baik kita intip apa yang terjadi antara pasangan itu tadi malam untuk tau lebih lanjutnya.

_**[_Flashback_]**_

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang di tutup keras dari masing-masing kamar terdengar. Mari, kita intip apa yang terjadi dari balik tiap pintu itu.

**_KangTeuk Side_**

"yak! Kim Youngwoon!" teriakan Leeteuk yang membahana di kamar mereka tidak dihiraukan oleh Kangin. Ia tetap mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk yang mulus bak _porselin_—menurutnya, dan melemparkannya(?) dengan cepat ke arah kasur mereka.

"Yak! Mau apa kau?" tanya Leeteuk setengah gugup saat Kangin langsung menindih tubuhnya. Ia memandang tangan Kangin yang sudah tergerak masuk ke dalam kausnya. Meraba-raba perut _sixpack_nya yang kadang membuat Kangin iri.

"hanya 'bermain-main' denganmu, _hyung_!" ujar Kangin santai. Tangan kirinya pun tergerak menghelus _nipple _Leeteuk—membuat _namja _cantik itu menggeliat tak nyaman menerima getaran aneh yang disalurkan dari tonjolan di dadanya itu keseluruh tubuhnya.

"KYAAA! KIM YOUNGWOON! KALAU KAU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG MACAM-MACAM PADAKU HINGGA AKU TAK BISA JALAN BESOK, KU PASTIKAN KAU KUCABIK-CABIK DAN KU MASAK MENJADI SUP DAGING UNTUK RESEP RYEOWOOK BESOK!" teriak Leeteuk panjang lebar dan membuat Kangin merinding gaje(?) dan langsung loncat ke ruang kosong di kasur itu.

"huwee T^T padahal 'kan aku juga mau NC-an kaya dua mahluk beda spesies itu!" gumam Kangin pelan yang sebenarnya di dengar Leeteuk namun tidak dihiraukan oleh _namja _cantik itu.

KangTeuk batal NC-an? _Poor _Kangin~

**_HanChul Side_ **

"mau apa kau?" tanya Heechul pada seorang _namja _berwajah China yang kini tengah menatapnya lapar di atasnya. _Namja _yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hankyung itu hanya tersenyum mesum pada Heechul—membuat _namja _tercantik di SuJu itu menjadi muak, walau tak secara langsung ia terpesona oleh wajah tampan Hankyung.

"hanya mau NC-an 'ngga apa-apa 'kan, Chullie?" tanya Hankyung dengan sangat jujur membuat Heechul menjadi tersentak kaget. _'aigoo~ aku masih mau berjalan dengan normal besok!' _gumamnya dalam hati, ia pun kemudian tersenyum membuat Hankyung jadi salah mengira bahwa Heechul setuju untuk—

"Hannie~ kau mau kujadikan makanan Heebum besok pagi, _eoh_?" Hankyung menarik kembali argumennya yang menyatakan Heechul setuju. Sepertinya Heechul malah berniat membuatnya tak bisa melihat indahnya dunia esok—walau ia yakin Heechul tak berani melakukannya karena Heechul tak mampu hidup tanpanya *ceileeeeh~*. Pertanyaan Heechul memang terdengar lembut—namun terdengar sangat tajam dan langsung mengena di hati Hankyung. Hankyung langsung menunduk dan beranjak tidur di sebelah Heechul.

Sepertinya ada satu lagi yang gagal NC-an karena _uke_nya. _Poor_ Hankyung~

**_SiBum Side_**

"Bummie~" panggil Siwon dengan nada yang terdengar manja

"_Hyung, _kalau kau berniat untuk mengajakku seperti 'itu', kupastikan kau kuperlakukan lebih dingin dari ini" ujar Kibum dengan sangat datar. Membuat Siwon langsung terdiam dan segera memegang alkitabnya untuk meminta do'a pada Tuhan agar sang _namjachingu _tak mengabaikannya lagi.

Hening…

Sepertinya kata-kata Kibum cukup membuat SiBum _Couple _juga batal NC-an, _poor _Siwon~

**_KyuMin Side_**

"Minnie _hyung~ _ayo kesini!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan susahnya karena harus mengejar _namja _imut yang sibuk berlari-lari ria(?) darinya karena tak mau diajak seperti yang dilakukan oleh HaeHyuk _couple _itu. Ia menghentikan larinya saat sang _namjachingu s_udah ada di atas kasur untuk menghindarinya yang masih berdiri di lantai.

"hosh~ hosh~ hosh~" ia terlihat mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah. Ia tak menyangka Sungmin benar-benar seperti atlit lari _marathon _sampai-sampai ia jadi tak bisa bernafas dengan benar setelah mengejar-ngejar _namja _manis tersebut.

"kubakar PSP-mu kalau sampai kau menjadikanku 'makan malam'mu malam ini, Kyu!" ancam Sungmin sambil memegang PSP Kyuhyun yang tadi di ambilnya dari atas meja nakas di samping kasur Kyuhyun. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang sedikit ceroboh menaruh benda kesayangannya itu sembarangan.

"_MWO_? _ANDWAEE_~~!"

Teriakan merana dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun pun menjadi awal dari satu lagi pasangan yang gagal ber_this and that _ria. _Poor_ Kyuhyun~

**_YeWook Side_**

"Yak! Seungie _hyung_!" jerit Ryeowook saat Yesung berusaha menerkamnya yang sudah tersudut di dinding kamar mereka. Dengan langkah lambat namun menggoda Yesung mendekati Ryeowook—membuat _namja _manis itu menjadi ketakutan dengan aura 'kelaparan' milik Yesung.

TING!

Tiba-tiba kepalanya seperti memunculkan lampu pijar 50 _watt_(?) begitu melihat sebuah _aquarium _di samping tubuhnya.

"_hyung, _kau mau ini ku tenggelamkan ke dalam _toilet_ kamar kita?" tanya Ryeowook yang entah sejak kapan sedang menyeringai—mungkin mencuri dari _maknae _mereka. Yesung langsung membatu di tempat begitu melihat kura-kura kesayanganannya sudah berada di genggaman Ryeowook.

"Wookie, masa kau mau membuang anak-anakmu sendiri?" tanya Yesung _horror_. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Yesung.

"Seungi _hyung_~ ini bukan FF dengan _genre _Mpreg! Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa melahirkan anak apalagi seorang kura-kura" ujar Ryeowook panjang lebar sambil menghelus cangkang Ddangkkoma yang ada di genggamannya. Yesung hanya bisa menjedukkan(?) kepalanya ke dinding begitu mendengar penuturang Ryeowook tersebut.

Yesung gagal membujuk Ryeowook NC-an? _Poor _Yesung~

**-ZhouRy Side_**

"MIMI-_GE_! KALAU KAU BERNIAT UNTUK MACAM-MACAM, AKAN KUKIRIM KAU KEPADA EN HE _GEGE _AGAR MENJADIKAN KAU MAKANAN CHOCO-NYA!" teriak Henry pada Zhoumi yang sudah terkapar(?) dengan posisi tengkurap di atas kasur kamar tamu dengan kepala yang sengaja _namja_ tinggi itu tenggelamkan di bawah bantal. Antisipasi dia perlu ke THT besok karena teriakan _namjachingu _imutnya yang tak bisa di bilang kecil itu.

"iya-iya Henly _chagi_~ aku tak akan 'memakanmu' hari ini" teriak Zhoumi dibalik bantalnya. Henry yang mendengarnya pun bersorak sorai(?) dengan bahagianya karena bisa berharap dapat berjalan dengan normal besok. -_-

Haha~ sepertinya _couple _yang terakhir ini juga batal NC-an. _Poor _Zhoumi~

_**[_Flashback End_]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~EviLisa2101~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat kumpulan _namja _dengan wajah tampan dan berkharisma serta berjiwa _seme _tinggi asyik menonton siaran sepak bola _live _di _TV_. Sedang para _namjachingu _mereka yang berstatus _uke _sedang asyik ber-_shopping _ria karena ada beberapa keperluan yang perlu mereka beli.

"Hae!" panggil seorang _namja _yang yang merasa paling tua disana—tanpa _uke_nya. Donghae hanya menoleh pada _namja _berwajah _raccoon _yang sudah menjadi _Appa _di Super Junior itu. ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Kangin—_namja_ tadi meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"bagaimana dengan tadi malam?" tanya Kangin terdengar sedikit ambigu. Namun, Donghae tetap mengerti arti pertanyaan Kangin itu. ia menyeringai dengan penuh kebanggaan ke arah Kangin.

Seluruh _namja _disana—minus Shindong yang masih asyik menonton siaran TV itu, segera menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Donghae dan juga Kangin. Sepertinya ada yang menarik dari pembicaraan kedua _namja_ itu.

"sangat menyenangkan, _Appa_!" ujar Donghae dengan nada yang sangat riang. Walau tak puas dengan jawaban Donghae, Kangin hanya mengangguk.

"Hae, bagaimana caramu agar bisa ber-'_this_' and '_that_' dengan Eunhyuk?" tanya Siwon. Donghae pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah salah satu _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"hanya mencari _FanFiction _dengan _cast_ berbeda, lalu pura-pura mengambek pada Eunhyuk dan meminta _'syarat' _padanya" jelas Donghae santai. Membuahkan rasa penasaran yang makin dalam pada para s_eme _disana.

"syarat apa?" Donghae memberi isyarat pada semua _namja _disana untuk mendekat padanya dan membisikkan rahasianya. Shindong hanya melirik dan tetap diam menyaksikan acara TV-nya—membiarkan kumpulan _namja _yang sudah duduk di lantai dengan keadaan melingkar dan menghadap ke arah dalam, sehingga Shindong tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tengah di bicarakan oleh para _namja _itu.

"syarat apa, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun—seakan membeo pertanyaan Hankyung. Mereka pun akhirnya saling mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mendengar rahasia Donghae.

"..."

Semua _seme_—minus Donghae, pun menyeringai. Mereka tengah asyik memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk memerangkap _uke _mereka seperti Donghae. Bagus Lee Donghae, sepertinya kau akan membuat SuJu _dorm _menjadi tempat nista untuk para _seme _terhadap _uke_ mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{**_**sementara itu para uke ditempat lain…**_**}**

"Eh?" Ryeowook menyerngit aneh begitu dadanya merasakan perasaan kurang nyaman menyelubungi hatinya. Sungmin yang melihatnya pun segera menoleh ke arah Ryeowook dan memasang tatapan seperti _ada-apa?-_ namun akhirnya hanya dib alas gelengan baik-baik saja oleh Ryeowook.

Sungmin pun juga ikut-ikutan menyerngit aneh begitu perasaan yang sama dengan Ryeowook melanda hatinya—tak berbeda jauh dengan Leeteuk, Heechul, Kibum, dan Henry. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan kembali melihat jejeran _accessories _ditoko yang mereka datangi. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, perasaannya justru terlihat biasa saja.

'_Apa yang akan terjadi nanti?' _Leeteuk membatin. Ia menatap wajah _anak-anak_nya dan memegang dadanya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

'_sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan sehabis ini' _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Jangan timpuk Lisa beneran karena ini pendek XD *masang tampang polos* #plakplak

Ini baru Prolog saja ^^ jadi yang mau lanjut harap Review :)

Seperti A/N yang di atas, memang akan Lisa buat berchapter dengan satu couple di tiap chapternya nanti biar ceritanya gak jadi berantakan XD

Ini urutannya nanti:

**1. KangTeuk**

**2. HanChul**

**3. YeWook**

**4. KyuMin**

**5. SiBum**

**6. ZhouRy**

Dan penutupnya pasti UmPa Lisa a.k.a **HaeHyuk** ! XD

Thank's To : **joongwoonieswife-sj | Kamiyama Kaoru | DonghaEta | Cho Sung Hyun | freakG | Sujuelfgirl | Kae SeoRim | Sofi | CloudsomniaElf | ressijewelll | Me Mey | Park KyuMin | anchofishy | Jung Min Young | Thania Lee males login | endahhyukiELF | Nakamura Misaki | The | milikYESUNG | diictatorlove | Aya'KYU | eunhyukkie's | Choi MinKi | **and another reviewers and SILENT READER!

**Yang sudah ngeriview FF Lisa yang berjudul "Because Of KyuHyuk Fanfiction" jadi ini hadiahnya untuk kalian XD muaachh~! *digampar***

**Reply chap 2 'BOKF' : **

**Jongwoonieswife-sj**

Hehe XD *tarik Hyukmma dari oennie* *sodorin ke Haeppa*

Aigoo~ o.O appa Lisa di lempar ke empang? Haha :D

Hehe :P baguslah kalau NC-nya mang bagus ^^

Gomawo reviewnya oen :D see u too~

**Kamiyama Kaoru **

Gapapa ^^ Lisa juga terkadang sering malas :D

Hehe XD kan Lisa udah janji di chap yang pertama bakal naik Rated..

Hehe XD ini sequelnya :D review ne kalau mau lanjut XD

**DonghaEta **

Iya, ini Sequel a.k.a lanjutannya :)

Ne, di tunggu aja(?)! #plak# Reviewnya kalo mau lanjut ne?

**Cho Sung Hyun **

Haha XD hebat amat ampeg merinding disko! *nari Oppa Oppa(?)*

Ne, ada HaeHyuk ma KyuMin juga kok nanti, chagi~ ^^

**freakG**

eh? Beneran ampeg bikin nosebleed? *nadahin ember buat chingu*

okay, ini dibikin.. reviewnya kalau mau lanjut ne, okay? ^^

**Sujuelfgirl**

Haha XD iya ini dah dibuatin .. review kalo mau lanjut ne ^^

**Kae SeoRim **

Hehe XD beronde-ronde? *yadong signal(?)*

Iya dibikinin kok ini oen! Iya, jarang banget ini FF HaeHyuk NC U,U

Review kalau mau lanjut ne oen ^^

**Sofi **

Ne, annyeong~ haha XD tenang aja! Mereka masih bisa jalan kok besoknya ..

Tapi gak janji chapter2 selanjutnya XD *digantung para uke di monas*

**CloudsomniaElf **

Hehe XD gomawo ^^ iya Lisa ini HAEHYUK /EUNHAE SHIPPER TINGKAT AKUT! XD

Gapapa :) yang penting sekarang review kan? ^^

Ne, ini sequelnya ^^ review nya yah kalo mau lanjut ..

**Ressijewelll**

Ne, oen ^^ ini karya selanjutnya dan nista lagi ! haha XD *digampar Haeppa*

Gomawo oen :)

**Me mey **

Iya, ada kok nanti ^^

**Park KyuMin **

Hehe XD iya kayanya ketularan Kyupil *dideathglare Kyu*

Ne, gapapa oennie :) Lisa 98line kok ^^ jadi panggil saeng aja..

Ah, baru bangkit(?) dari hiatus eoh? , gapapa XD iya, nanti ada KyuMin kok oen ^^ tenang aja..

**anchofishy **

haha XD Umma mang sayang sih sama Appa makanya mau ngasih apa aja! *di gelundungin Nyukmma ke jurang*

**Jung Min Young **

Hehe XD iya para seme jadi ikut-ikutan sih :P

Ne ! KIBARKAN HAEHYUK DI FFn !

**DonghaEndaHyukjae**

haha XD kita sama oen! Karena pengaruh Nyukmma yadongnya XD *di lempar Nyukmma ke kamar KyuMin(?)*

**Nakamura Misaki **

Ne, ini lanjutannya XD

**The **

Yah, jangan begitu oen T^T kan udah Lisa bikinin ini ..

Ada Zhoury-nya kok nanti ..

Lisa 98line, jadi panggil saeng aja ^^

**Yosh, gomawo bagi yang udah ngeriview semuanya ^^**

.

_Follow My Twitter, pls_(at)**Lisa_SoHee**

_last word,…_

_wanna give me a _**REVIEW**, _please_?

And you too, a **SILENT READER! **

**TOO MUCH REVIEW = FAST UPDATE XD**

**NO REVIEW = NO LANJUT(?) ! ^^v**

Peace ^_^

[]

[]

[]

[]

V

**See You on Next Chapter~~****(hopefully) **_**yeah**_**? ^^v**

**With Love & Kissu~ :***

**Yang Yoseob wife, Lisa :D**


End file.
